TaDah!
by Teela-Y
Summary: Ash gets caught up in the twisted fued between a shapeshifter and an evil witch; it seems as simple as that at first, but when things take a horrid turn for the worst, he will be changed forever.


The waves lapped against the shore like a dog would a pile of gravy. The sun was going down, and in the distance, ships sailed against backdrop of the sea, appearing as though they'd fall off at any given moment.

Things seemed relatively normal.

A boy walked along the shore, hands in his pockets, shades pulled down over his eyes. He had jet-black hair, and a pale complexion. Despite the heat, he wore a black leather coat, and black jeans.

He stopped walking. There wasn't anyone around, and he wondered if he could sit in the quiet scenery for awhile… it had been so long since he'd just been able to _relax_.

A woman materialized in front of him, causing him to stumble backwards. He nearly fell, but a hand shot out and grabbed his arm roughly.

"You alright?" She asked gruffly, scanning the area for other life.

"You really shouldn't "appear" in front of people like that. It's not normal for this world."

"It's not normal for any world, believe it or not." The woman laughed.

"I wouldn't know." The boy replied, shrugging. When she began walking, he followed after.

They continued along the shore in silence, but eventually the boy stopped, turning towards the woman and boldly making eyes contact. Fear shone in his eyes.

"When can I go home?" He asked.

"Have you completed the mission?"

"Not yet."

"Then that's your answer."

"Look, Zdravan, I don't want to be your puppet anymore! I can't take it! You think that you can get anybody you want to follow your rules! I'm sick of it…" He yelled, double taking every so often to make sure there were no other people around. The only sounds were his voice and the whispering wind, a permanent eavesdropper. "And you know what? I've got creatures, too! Had you not taken them, like the cheater you are, I could take you!"

The woman chuckled as she watched the boy take off his shades. His eyes were deep pools of crystal blue, his face darkening with a threatening glare.

"I'm tired of dressing like this, too. I wouldn't work for Team Rocket, Team Galactic, and I'm not going to be forced into working for y-y-y—"

He began drew back as Zdravan came closer. She pulled red and white ball out of her coat pocket with one hand, and with her other hand, she pulled out a crumpled hat from her other pocket. She tossed the hat, red and white also, to Ash.

"It's funny that you should mention Pokémon..." Her voice was light and gentle as she tittered. She clicked a button on the little ball, backed away from Ash, and dropped it on the ground uninterestedly. Ash stared at it, shocked because he had never seen Zdravan with a Pokémon … Only strange, nightmarish monsters. Pokemon look-alikes. His heart jack-hammered in his throat.

The creature that burst from the ball looked like a black handkerchief with eyes. It turned, floating in mid-air, to look at Zdravan with a mixed expression of hatred and fear; something in that expression made it seem more than just an animal.

"Shuppet…" Ash acknowledged the creature as it turned to him. He knew Shuppet was a ghost Pokémon.

**…Why don't you run? Can't you? … I would gladly take you away from here.**

A voice erupted through Ash's head. He looked around, wondering where it had come from.

**It's me! The creature Zdravan just sent out. I know she's keeping you as a slave, and if you don't get out of here, she'll do the same thing she's done to me… So if you want to get out of here, just nod.**

Ash stared at the Pokémon.

"Hurry up! Don't stand there dawdling like you've never seen a Shuppet."

"Just trying to figure out what you're going to do… Shuppet can't hurt me. There's no way I can hit it either."

The girl chuckled. She ran a hand through her flaxen hair. A scepter appeared in her other hand, a bright, silver one with a glowing blue gem in it. As she waved it, the Shuppet gave a shudder, its own eyes becoming that same shade of blue.

**LET ME KNOW NOW! DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT WANT TO GET AWAY? THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL BEAT HER; I TRIED. JUST NOD… PLEASE, I WANT TO GET AWAY TOO.**

The boy wanted to get away from Zdravan, because he knew she was more than just a strange girl. She was a freak, with secrets up every sleeve. He was sure he'd seen her with four arms before. She had a way of oppressing a person, he had seen; how else would she have gotten him to dress in all black? And give her his lucky hat?

Ash didn't have faith in the Shuppet, but it was a chance. It didn't seem like one of Zdraven's tricks… Taking a deep breathe, he nodded.

He felt an odd sensation at once. His vision went dark, but he could hear a ripping noise, a sound tearing fabric would make. His body was everywhere, flying higher every passing second. As quickly as it had begun, though, he found himself on the ground again. The sounds of rustling leaves were all around him.

* * *

It was dark, but he could see the glowing yellow eyes of the Shuppet. His hat had fallen off his head; he groped around for it in the dark, and found it was floating in front of him.

"Where are we?" Ash looked at the Shuppet. "And how did you do that? Lifting my hat? Ghost Pokémon aren't supposed to be able to… you're not a psychic type, so you shouldn't be able to do that."

**Don't worry about it. We're safe, for now.**

Music ripped through Ash's head, fading, like music being turned down, as the Shuppet's voice went away.

**_I can heaaarr you singing to meeeee in my sleeeeeppp_**

"What was that?" Ash asked.

**Just music. Sorry. Slipped out.**

"What music?"

**Do you always ask so many questions, Ash? By the way…** The Shuppet's voice trailed off. Ash watched as a Pokeball unexpectedly materialized in front of its face. It fell to the ground, and urgently, a small yellow creature burst from the Pokeball. Jolts of electricity burst from its cheeks, and it began to thrash about. A light blue bubble enclosed around the creature, lifting it up into the air and halting the electricity from spreading.

"PIKACHU!" Ash leapt off the ground , tripping over himself, and grabbing Pikachu out of the air. The energy field around the Pokémon gave away easily; Shuppet seemed to realize Ash didn't mind the electricity, although it had stopped when it heard Ash's voice.

"Pika!" The Pokémon hugged its master. Shuppet smiled. _At least now he'll stop asking so many questions…_

Pikachu turned, seeming to sense Shuppet. It growled suddenly, squirming out of Ash's arms and landing on the ground.

"Pikachu, no! Shuppet saved you!" Ash explained, picking Pikachu up again. The small, yellow creature relaxed, cuddling itself into its owner's neck and exclaiming, "Pika!"

**We can stay here, tonight. I don't think she'll find us anytime soon. Not here.**

"Where's here?" The boy looked up to the ghost, whose feminine voice seemed only vaguely talking to him. Her mind seemed somewhere else, wherever too far for him to understand.

**Here is here. It's late, and I think you too should go to sleep.**

"Sleep? Oh… Well, of course…"

**You don't trust me, or what?** The shuppet turned to him, its eyes not angry. She stared at him with a deadened look, and favored him with what was the equivalent of raising an eyebrow, but was more of a scrunching of cloth.

"It's not that, it's just that I don't have my sleeping bag."

**I see. Alright. I'll be back.**

Pikachu had stopped hugging Ash and was now paying attention to the Shuppet. It stared confusedly to Ash.

"Pika." It protested gently. Ash turned to his partner, and smiled, patting the Pikachu on the head.

**"Don't worry. I think it knows what its doing."**

**Ahh… The Pokémon couldn't hear me before. Now she can… By the way, I have a name. You don't have to call me it; my name is …** There was a notable pause. **Teela.**

"Teela? That's a pretty weird name for a Shuppet. Then again, Zdravan was a pretty weird girl."

**She didn't name me. But that's not something I want to talk about now. I'll be right back.**

Teela disappeared again. After several minutes she reappeared with a sleeping bag, dropping it gently onto the ground before Ash. He had sat against the tree, and was inspecting Pikachu for damages.

"Well, Pikachu's all right." He announced, smiling.

**That's good. I'm happy to hear that. Pi-ka-chu… That's what it is. Alright.**

"You… didn't know?"

**No. I don't know a lot of the other Pokémon.**

"Oh yeah! By the way…" Ash yanked out his Pokedex and pointed it at Teela. The Pokedex light stayed on for several minutes, the screen glowing, waiting for input, but nothing happened. "That's weird…"

**It won't work on me.**

"Why?" Ash blinked. He had never heard of the Pokedex not working on a Pokémon.

**I have no idea.** Her voice said otherwise, but Ash decided it was best not to pursue. It seemed she wasn't going to tell him much currently. His body was very heavy too, and his head had begun to buzz from the lack of sleep.

"Alright…. Uhm… I'm gonna sleep now, kay?" He asked. Teela nodded with such a human manner; it was odd to see a Shuppet attempt to nod, because it seemed more of a bob forward, but with Teela it seemed natural. Only Pikachu noticeed this. Teela was unsurprised when the Pikachu didn't fall asleep immediately, or even settle down when Ash had. She squirmed out of her owner's arms, and sat, staring at Teela.

"Pika, chu, chu, pik?" It inquired.

**I'm sorry, I don't understand.** Teela sank lower to the ground, as though to try to pet Pikachu, but then she seemed to realize that she didn't have arms, and simply turned away.

Pikachu edged closer to the stranger, and attempted to poke the Shuppet. Teela sat there and let herself be inspected; she figured the creature wouldn't know too much just by getting to know her physical attributes. It was just trying to do whatever it could to try and trust her.

Pikachu stalked Teela, sniffing and attempting to poke. When its electric pouches flickered, Teela went transparent, and the thunder only scorched several leaves beneath her.

**I'd appreciate you not going that far. You really can't touch me, Pikachu.**

Pikachu seemed to decide her dislike for Teela and growled . She especially didn't like the stranger saying her name. She turned with an air of aggression, tail high in the air, and walked back to Ash, perhaps trying to portray her pompous "success" of having an owner to sleep with.

Teelat was "grimacing" the best a Shuppet could as she faced the moon again, watching it as though it were her only friend.

* * *

The sun crawled over the forest, and Ash awoke to the smell of fried eggs and bacon. Teela was cooking them. Pikachu had already awakened, and laid on the ground, head on her forearms, glaring at Shuppet.

"Where'd you get that?" The boy asked. Teela smiled, which came off as a sneer in the body she was in.

**Same place I got your sleeping bag,**

"Which was?"

**Do you have to ask so many questions? It's hard to answer them all truthfully, and unless I can answer them truthfully, I'd rather not answer them at all,**

"Why can't you answer them truthfully?" Ash said.

**Because you… might not understand.**

"I've seen plenty, Shuppet. This world is full of… lots of interesting things. A talking Meowth, for example. You're not the only talking Pokémon I've seen."

**I'm not a Pokémon, though.** Teela ventured on throwing him a scrap of information. She stared into his eyes, which showed that he was unsurprised.

"Somehow, that makes sense… I believe you on that." He nodded. Pikachu stared at Ash; she couldn't hear Shuppet, but by now had imagined Teela could speak to Ash in his mind.

Pikachu stood up and crossed her arms. She squealed slightly, and walking over to Ash, cuddled against his ankle; Ash grinned and picked her up, stroking her back. Pikachu smiled and stuck her tongue out at Teela, who only smiled.

**Bacon's done.** Teela said finally. The pan was levitating over the fire, and then levitated over to the paper plates before Ash and Pikachu. **I also… got apples, if that's what … What'd you call it again? A Pikachu?**

"Yeah. Pikachu."

Pikachu looked up at the sound of its name.

**Alright. Apples.**

Four apples floated gingerly on the air to Pikachu, who looked to them and then to Shuppet. As they floated in front of her, she pushed them away.

"Pika." Pikachu crossed her arms.

"Pikachu… You've got to eat something. Come on; Teela isn't going to poison you." Ash put down his plate and scritched Pikachu behind the ears. He then picked up an apple, and took a bite out of it. Pikachu watched distrustfully, and when he finally smiled, she picked one up as well and began to eat ravenously.

**Eggs?**

"Sure!" Ash met the eggs in midair with his plate. "How do you do that?"

**What?**

"Do stuff… like... this? If you're not a Pokémon, why do you look one?"

**Because I'm in a Pokémon's body.** Teela turned to see his reaction, watching as he ate the eggs, bringing his fork down tortuously on them before scooping them up into his mouth. He was scarfing it down without really taking time to enjoy it.

"Then what are you really?" He asked as he swallowed.

**Well… In a way, human, I suppose.**

"You suppose?"

**Yes, but that's all I'm going to tell you for now. I don't feel like sharing my entire story.**

"Alright." Ash replied, turning his attention back to eggs. Teela was surprised he didn't ask anymore. She began to clean up the mess.

As Ash finished his meal, he looked around, wondering what came next. Teela floated, staring at the sun. Pikachu stared at Shuppet, and glanced to Ash; she seemed to understand the awkward silence too.

**We'll have to start traveling now,** Teela turned to the both of them.

"Huh?"

**Eventually she'll think to look here. And if she doesn't, something or someone else will for her. I need to be somewhere else, too, because I've got a bit of a personal problem and that has to be fixed before I can deal with her.**

"Adventure?" A smile tugged at Ash's face. Slowly, he released his beam, and his face lit up brightly.

**If you choose to call it so. I call it being on the run. But rest assured, I will take care of her. I just have to take care of something else first… The only problem is that she knows that's my goal,**

"What do you mean?"

"Pika!!" The Pikachu became annoyed, because she wasn't able to hear Teela's telepathy. Teela had forgotten about Pikachu again.

**Whoops…. Sorry Pikachu. I was just telling Ash that we're going to have to travel, before Zdravan is able to catch up with us. But we've got something else we have to do before I can take care of her.**

"But what do you mean?" Ash repeated.

**I want my form back. Zdravan has used her sorcery on me. I just need to find a stronger wizard… or perhaps fall through the right dimensional door… and then she wouldn't stand a chance.**

"Your form?" Ash asked. Pikachu listened intently, and stared at Teela. So she wasn't a Pokémon … Pikachu was very intrigued now. At least it wasn't another Pokémon trying to steal her owner's affection.

**My true shape, yes. Zdravan used some magic on me, and now I'm stuck as a Shuppet, as you called it. I'm an outsider to your world, Ash. I landed here by mistake, because I meant to get to another world, which is right next to yours… or rather under? I don't know… It's been so long since I've been surfing in the dimensional planes.**

"D…imensional planes?"

**Different worlds, Ash. Don't worry about it. Let's just say that I created your problem, and I am promising to get rid of her.**

"Works for me." Said Ash.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu made two fists, and a dark look gleamed in her eyes. Teela giggled that the creature knew such an expression, and looked around the forest.

**Now we can't get to the place I need to go first… Zdravan has already thought of it, believe me, so I need to go to someone… she hasn't any knowledge of, which… I don't know. I need to think about it. Bottom line is, I need to get my form back, and then we'll get Zdravan.**

"And… my Pokémon." For the first time, Ash had become settled enough to realize the missing weight from around his belt; the Pokeballs hadn't been there in months, a missing weight in his heart.

**Yes. We'll get them from her. Don't worry.**

The sleeping bag was lifted into the air, a light blue glow encasing it, and it folded itself.

"How do you do that?"

**What do you mean?**

"Well… You're not a Shuppet… You said that… Normal humans don't do that, and neither do Shuppets…" Ash stared, puzzled.

Teela scattered ashes and leaves around their makeshift campsite until it looked as though they'd never been there.

**Let's go,** she ignored his pondering and began to float through the trees.

They had begun to walk, and though Teela could have teleported them, she didn't, because where could they go? They were moving, yes, but getting nowhere, in her mind..

The situation was too irresolute for comfort, and she was frustrated because there wasn't an easy way to get to Zdravan and be able to take her down. She realized their foe probably hadn't come looking for her or Ash, because she knew they were trapped.

Yes. Zdravan had already realized it; Teela was sure of it. Zdravan knew enough to know that Teela wouldn't let Ash go back unless his safety was insured. She may as well have been Zdravan's puppet, because it was obvious Teela wasn't going anywhere without her body. They were, as the phrase goes, "trapped like a Rattatta"

**We need a plan…**

"Pika?"

Pikachu stared up at Teela from Ash's shoulder.

"Well, where are we going to begin with?" Ash quickened his pace as to keep up with the floating Teela. The woods had a lot of overgrowth, and the bottom of his pant legs were soaked with the water the plants trapped in their green furrows and knots. Ash wondered weather he were in a jungle or a forest, because the surrounding area seemed something in between.

**We've got to get to a house… Well, it's sort of like a house. It's in another dimension, Ash. We can't just teleport there, because without a doubt, Zdravan is waiting for us… and that wouldn't do us any good. I'm not going to be able to do much without my body. I cannot fight Zdravan this way.**

"What's so good about…" Ash paused, realizing the awkward phrasing, "Your body?" He didn't know any other way to say it.

**Mmm… Well, you already know enough… I suppose I should tell you why I'm not your average Pokémon.**

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder when she spotted berries.

**NO!**

Teela's voice erupted through Pikachu's head. Pikachu froze, putting her little hands to her ears, not understanding the orientation of the voice was only in her mind.

**Those are poisonous!**

"Pikachu, come here. Those are bad for you." Ash picked up Pikachu as she came to him. "You were saying something?"

**Yes. I already told you I'm not a Pokémon... in truth, I'm a shapeshifter. From another world; Zdravan used some sort of sorcery on me, and now I am unable to morph out of this form. It's not very pleasant, either. That's why I can use telepathy, and other things that normal… what'd you call me? Shuppets. Other things Shuppet can't do.**

"Oh, wow… I'm sorry."

**Don't be. The bad thing is, is that she can use this magic of hers to make anyone into a Pokémon. That's why I rescued you, because I knew once you challenged her authority, she'd make you into a Pokémon for betraying her.**

Ash stared thoughtfully at the ground, suddenly thankful for his feet and body.

"Has she done this to anyone else? And how did she find out how to do something like that? Does she have… like an Alakazam or something?"

**An Alawhat?**

"It's a psychic Pokémon. That's one of the few Pokémon I know with the power and ability to do that sort of stuff."

**No, Ash, she didn't have any other Pokémon besides me, and she does this magic at her own hands.**

"You mean it really is magic?" The boy looked up to Teela. The Shuppet stared back to him, watching the curiosity in his eyes flicker with fear. She hated it when she had to push the walls of reality back for anyone.

**Yes, Ash.**

"Where'd she learn to do that?! I want to be able to do that too!"

**No, you don't. As you can see, she is rather… How do I put this… She's an incomplete person. She doesn't really have anything within her but a cold, chilling anger. That is her only inspiration for things, Ash, but believe it or not, she wasn't always this way.**

"So you knew her before all this happened?"

**… Yes, and unfortunately, I suppose you can say I made her what she is today.**

Ash and Teela could see a lip of a dirt road ahead. They made their way for it; Pikachu curiously leaped off of Ash's shoulder to hurry towards the bath of light. When they exited the forest-like jungle, they found that the area around them was what looked to be the remains of a fire; everywhere the trio looked, there were ashes and withered, blackened tree stumps.

Teela cut Ash off before he could ask anymore questions.

**I told you I'm a shapeshifter. And not from this world. Like me, Zdravan is not from this world. No, she isn't a shapeshifter, but that doesn't mean she's more dangerous than me. She's just… inhabited by something else right now, Ash, and that something has taken control of her. She would never have used her powers to do this to me, but she has, because I may be the only one who could stop her.**

"…Not if you've got help."

**There is no one who could help. Well, except for the person who will return me my ability to me.**

"No, because I've got an idea," Ash beamed, his eyes darkening as he ran out his plot in his mind.

**Hm?**

"Pikkaaa…" Pikachu complained as Ash stopped abruptly, nearly throwing her off his shoulder.

"There are lots of powerful Pokémon in my world… And Zdravan gave me only the strongest of these things called Pokeballs. I never used them, because I didn't want to help her. They're used to catch Pokémon, Teela. That thing you were inside of? That's an invention of my world, and it's commonly used! I bet if we've got several strong Pokémon, we can take her. I think that with your help, I could catch those strong Pokémon." Ash explained excitedly.

Teela thought this over, and turned towards the rising sun. This was something she had never thought of… And something that was possibly better than anything she'd considered.

**That's an excellent idea. I suppose we ought to go back to your world. But we need to get several strong Pokémon before she finds us, you know, because if she finds you and I with just us two and Pikachu, she'll be able to control me, and most certainly capture you. Then we're done for…**

"I think it's worth a shot."

**Alright then. You're gonna have to tell me though, what are these Pokémon? I mean, what are they like? And how many are we gonna need?**

"Five. Because that's all a trainer can carry, … I've got Pikachu, so we can only have five. You don't count, because you're not exactly mine. But let me think. Huh. I wonder which Pokémon we should get? I'd love to get my hands on a really rare one, but right now, I think we need really strong ones. How about we just go to random areas, and—hmmmm, well, see what we find?"

**I suppose. I have to fight them?**

"Yes. To weaken them."

**I don't want to hurt anyone.** Teela looked solemnly to Ash. **So don't think I'm going to do anything to extreme.**

"That's fine. Do whatever you can to catch whatever we meet."

**Alright. Where we going first?**

"Back to my world. Anywhere you please."

**Okay... This is worth a shot. She won't be expecting this.**

Teela came closer to Ash and Pikachu. She shut her eyes, and began to glow that same light blue aura of energy. Within moments, the trio was gone, and the dirt path they were previously standing on was empty. The mixture of ash and dust was carried away helplessly as the wind picked it up in tormenting flurries.


End file.
